Ultraman Zero Alter
Ultraman Zero Alter '(ウルトラマンゼロ オルタ Urutoramanzero Oruta'') is blood heir to the throne of Sevar, a kingdom forsaken by his father when he was still a child. For committing a heinous crime, Zero was sentenced to eternal slavery, but escaped his confinements once the country went to ruin. History Zero was born to the King and Zoena. Sevar's Loss For an undisclosed reason, the King abandoned the kingdom one fine day. A universal search was established, of which bore no results. As Zero was still too young, the officials took over leadership of the kingdom. Under corruption's rule, the people were left to fend for themselves, under an oppressive, unjust system. At the age of 18, for attempting to escape the capital and assisting the people, Zero was sentenced and put to slavery under a lord. Treated like trash, he looked forward to a day of freedom, one of which he would never be blessed with. Sevar's Fall The kingdom, practically defenseless and economically unproductive, was invaded and ravaged by a coalition of sinister aliens. During the ensuing chaos, Zero murdered his master and escaped into the deep sea of space. Personality Basically he's Zero but actually a humble, respectable person. Profile Stats *'''Height: 49m *'Weight': 35,000t *'Age': 6000 years *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1000m *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 7 *'Grip Strength': 77,777 tons *'Home Planet': Sevar Body Features *'Ocular Lantern': Like his father and the royalty before him, Zero possesses an Ocular Lantern as well. However, his is green, unlike his father's and ancestors' blue. He has yet to tap into the true power of the Dexter Nexus, a spiritual pool of immense power of which his Ocular Lantern draws its abilities from. *'Protector': A common technology in Sevar, which amplifies solar energy twofold. Zero's, however, multiplies the raw power tenfold, a privilege bestowed upon the royal lineage. *'Zero Sluggars': Twin blades attached to his head, which can be detached. Due to illegal experimentation upon him by his master, the blades are able to mutate into the Sluggar Slicer. *'Color Resounder': A sinister remembrance of the horrible misdeeds done unto him by his contractor, this device is connected deep to his heart. *'Strength': Thanks to his training when he was younger, and the damage inflicted upon him by his master, Zero has built up impressive endurance and strength. Forms Throughout his journey, Zero has attained and evolved into stronger versions of himself, an indication of his growth as a Sevarean, and fighter. - Alter= Alter Form After going through numerous hardships and onerous challenges, Zero's body adapts to the brutal environment it has been exposed to and evolves into a suitably stronger version of his base mode. He gains a superior connection to the Dexter Nexus' greater powers, as well as a heightened sense of awareness of the happenings throughout the universe. Occasionally, he hears voices ringing within his mind, speaking of an undisclosed prophecy, a higher plane of existence commanding him to go forward, and fulfill his task. In reality, he has become one of the candidates of the Alter Ultras. From this mode, the only form he actually chooses to access is Shining, as it is his most powerful. - Dark Lopus= Dark Lopus Zero Zero's initial modification stage by his master, which put him in great pain due to the installation of a prototype Color Resounder system which hindered his inner bodily functions, and eyes that were fused together for a Cyclops-esque look. Techniques *'Sluggar Daggers': The Sluggar Slicer but unstable in fusion. Tendency to act on its own will. *'Infernal Core Crash': Zero's protectors open up to reveal the prototype Color Resounder-cum-cannon within his body, gathering energy from the surroundings to unleash a beam of destructive proportions. *'Wide Zero Annihilation': A brown and white version of the Wide Zero Crack. Weaker in comparison to its successor, but still gets the job done. *'Emerium Slash': A weaker variant of the Emerium Slasher that is red in color. *'Cyclops Burst': What was intended to be a finishing attack was scrapped because it left Zero in great pain, and such hindrance wasn't of benefit to his master. }} - Armaments= - Techtor Gear "Forsaken"= Techtor Gear "Forsaken" A high-level curse was branded upon the Techtor Gear, leaving Zero at his minimum ability, to the extent where he couldn't even lift a finger. When things started to seem bleak, the Ocular Lantern resounded with his humble resolve to protect what he couldn't reach, where he was then granted limited movability, power signified by the glow in his eyes. This was enough to ward off the hostiles, and eventually shatter the armor. This Techtor Gear bears rusty markings across the helmet and chest plate areas, but contrary to its appearance the restrictions and strain it places upon its user are unimaginably enormous. As evident from Zero's form, his speed is effectively drained, leaving nothing but blank markings on his body in place of the blue. Techniques None, considering Zero couldn't even exert the minimum force to lift a finger. }} - Sluggar Gear= - Guardia= Guardia Gear β Relying on the Guardians of Sevar, they instill their power into his Sluggars, which transform into the Guardia Gear. He is granted an almost impenetrable defense, at the cost of speed. *'Durability': Physical assaults are nothing to him. Zero becomes a literal walking hunk of steel with the gear on. *'Phase of Guardians': For 10 seconds, any attack aimed towards him will simply phase through his body. Once used, the gear will disappear until recharged. Techniques *'Emerium Guard Break': Charging copious amounts of swirling Emerium energy from his Ocular Lantern to the Guardia Lancer on his right arm, Zero plunges the weapon through the body of the oppponent. *'Lancer Reflect': The Guardia Bulwark on his right arm is able to deflect moderately sized ray attacks. }} - Ultimate= Ultimate Zero Alter When Zero attains the Noacer Brace to ward off an ultimate evil, he gains the Alter Aegis, granted to him by the legendary deity of Sevar, Luminous Noa, when his sub consciousness traveled within the Dexter Nexus for a brief moment. He dons this armor to become Ultimate Zero Alter, which gives him a chest plate, blade and wings, and power beyond his usual capabilities. Techniques *'Alter Ultimate Sword': The blade located on his right arm, the blue gem gathers mana for charged attacks. The elongated blade slices through entire planets. *'Alter Zero Wings': The protrusions on his back, the blue gems blast lasers at a rapid pace. *'Final Zero Spark': The Alter Aegis disassembles and reforms into a bow form with strings made of pure energy, and when pulled, charges up with copious amounts of mana from within the user's mana pool and surroundings. The resulting blast is able to destroy entire galaxies. *'Dimension Travel': The Alter Aegis can be used for dimension travel. However, after a single use, the Aegis will be left unusable for a significant period of time. }} - Mode Changes= These are forms accessed when the Kings impart a portion of their power through a medium known as the Estreia Stones. - Luna-Miracle= Luna-Miracle Zero Installing the Cinerate and Buckra stones into his Ocular system, Zero attains Luna-Miracle, which relies on energy and speed abilities. Techniques *'Sluggar Miraculam': A set of Sluggar weapons, where the Sluggars fuse with the Noacer Brace to form close combat armaments. **'Sluggar Scythe': A scythe formed from his Sluggars, bears the ability to send the enemy into a minature black hole. **'Sluggar Defender': A shield formed from his Sluggars, able to defend against a plethora of energy attacks. Can also shoot a mini beam from its center, known as the Full Moon Rekt. *'Miraculam Smash': Zero gathers energy to his palm and slams the enemy flying back. *'Particluna Transmit': A speed technique where Zero moves as a blue blur. - Eclipse-Flash= Eclipse-Flash Zero Submitted by: BigD2003 When Zero was fighting a powerful enemy that out matches all of his forms (but not his Super Forms of course) and some how broke the Noacer Brace rendering it useless, but Zero not giving up, manage to install all of the Estreia Stones into his Ocular system forming this new powerful form. This form was only used once. *'Super Strength': In this mode, he has 5 times the strength of Strong-Corona. *'Super Speed': In this mode, he has 5 times the speed of Luna-Miracle. Techniques *'Wide Omega Break': Eclipse-Flash's 1st finisher attack. It's the evolve version of Wide Zero Crack and is blue and gold in color with electricity. *'Cosmium Cutter': It's the evolve version of the Emerium Slasher and is green and gold in color. *'Galaxy Storealm Bomber': Eclipse-Flash's 2nd fininsher attack. It's the evolve version of Space Storealm Buster and does it in a same way, but instead punching the enemy in the air, he just punches enemy sending it hundreds of yards back. Then he charges up a deadly fire ball and fires it to the enemy, blowing them up in a blazing flame. *'Miracluna Wave Smash': Eclipse-Flash's 3rd finisher attack. It's the evolve version of Miraculam Smash and does it in a same way, but instead of slamming the enemy with his palm 1 time, he does it multiple dealing far more greater damage. After slamming the enemy enough time he then charges up a blue energy stream from his palm, slamming it to the the enemy sending it far back and exploding. *'Omega Twin Cannon': Eclipse-Flash's 4th and final finisher attack, it's the evolve version Zero Twin Blaster. Zero charges his protector from the sunlight (or moonlight) and nature energy around him. After gathering enough energy he attaches his Zero Sluggars to his Color Resounder than channeling power from his energy core and the gathered energy to fires a powerful rainbow beam. This attack is very powerful and can destroy things like Gigant Hyper Zetton and Gatanothor in 1 hit, but in doing so change him back to his Normal Form and leaving him very tired because of the tons of energy it needed, so this attack is use as a last resort. This attack can do it without changing him back to Normal Form by charging his protector with ridiculously amounts of energy. *'Hundred-Force Punch': Zero charges his fist with energy and punches his enemy a 100 times with blazing speeds. *'Hundred-Force Kick': Zero charges his feet with energy and kicks the enemy a 100 times with blazing speeds. *'Hundred-Force Attack': A combination attack of Hundred-Force Punch and Kick. *'Past Techniques': Zero can use past techniques from his Normal, Strong-Corona, and Luna-Miracle forms but they are much more powerful. Reasons for Form *This is my second fan fusion form. *I wanted a fusion between Strong-Corona and Luna-Miracle Mode. *And more that I can't type out because I'm too lazy to do so. }} - Dexter Connect= These are forms accessed when Zero connects to the Dexter Nexus, and calls upon the souls of the eight previous Kings of Sevar. - Ace Sluggar Smash= Ace Sluggar Smash Zero assimilates with the spiritual form of the Fourth King, depending on tactical laceration. He is able to manipulate two-thirds of the energy reserves of the Ocular Lantern, as the fifth King was the only one in Sevar's history to do so. This Connect can only be accessed when Zero is in Luna-Miracle. *'Sluggar Incisor': A Sluggar weapon which Zero uses to impale and stab through opponents, or slice them clean in half. Techniques *'Guillotine Clean Cut': Directing the Ocular energy to the Sluggar Incisor, Zero performs a quick but delicate slice through the opponent's body. Able to cut up a multitude of materials. *'Ocular Guillotine': Zero crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releases a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half. Variations exist. *'Ballistic Galaxy Q': Focusing the maximum output of the Ocular energy he is able to master, Zero lets loose calamity. *'Ace Laser': Zero is able to direct lasers from any part of his body to distract/damage the opponent. - Hurricane Slashar= Hurricane Slashar Submitted by: Cdr Using the Dexter Nexus, Zero accesses the power of the Third King. Techniques Literally Hurricane Slash. *'Zero Sluggar Lance': A trident-like lance with a spinball and lever made by the Zero Sluggars. Identical to the Orb Slugger Lance. **'Zero Sluggar Shoot': By pulling the Gear Lever once, Zero can perform a beam attack with the Zero Sluggar Lance. **'Big Bang Atmos': By pulling the Gear Lever twice, Zero can stab his opponent with the Zero Sluggar Lance. He then charges towards his opponent, causing an explosion. **'Trident Break': By pulling the Gear Lever thrice, Zero can slash his opponent with the Zero Sluggar Lance at a very quick pace. *'Teleportation': He can teleport for some reason. *'Zero Slasher Shot': He uses his Emerium energy and shoots it out in rapid arrows. Reasons for Form *It's the one Orb fusion using Zero or Seven if I recall that you haven't given to this guy. - Nefarious Knuckle= Nefarious Knuckle There is a chance where when he taps into the pool of Dexter Nexus, that the Eighth King takes the liberty to inhabit Zero's body, forcing upon him savage techniques. Zero attains maximum usage of his strength in this form, where even a flick of a finger is enough to destroy a planet. The downside however, is that he goes berserk. This Connect can be accessed in any form (mainly Strong-Corona) as long as he's connected to the Dexter Nexus. *'Sluggar Knuckle': A Sluggar weapon, where he can attach his own Sluggars to ports located at a mechanised knuckle on his right arm. Techniques *'Emerium Burning Boost': The Sluggar Knuckle reaches critical levels of Ocular deployment, and releases its limiters, charging up Ocular energy and blasting it in a catastrophic stream of burning emerald. *'Sluggar Knuckle Solid': Zero attaches his Sluggars to the Sluggar Knuckle, and with a boost of steam drives forward to brutally slash through the enemy. *'Strength': Zero's strength is unbelievable in this form. - Mugen Crosser= Mugen Crosser Submitted by: Cdr When Zero taps into the future possibilities of the Dexter Nexus, and believes that the path he treads on, fate, can be changed, the 20th King from an alternate timeline, Tiga, appears to him, bestowing upon him the glittering light of hope. This Connect can only be used in his Luna-Miracle form, for it was used as a catalyst for transformation for Tiga. *'Sluggar Slicer NEO': The future form of the Sluggar Slicer, now a Sluggar weapon in the shape of a trident. Techniques *'Zeperia Trident Slasher': Gathering the light of hope from his surroundings, Zero converts it into an all-mighty power, as he glows a glittering gold. He then blasts twin rays from the tip of the Sluggar Slicer NEO, which converge to form a golden cannon of energy surrounded by Emerium spirals. Reason for Form *Same as Arch Tri-Sluggar. - Ice Luggar= Ice Luggar Submitted by: BigD2003 When Zero was fighting a Alien Groza that was trying to conquer a planet, the Alien teleported Zero and himself to a Ice Planet filled with Ice Kaiju, Choju, Aliens, and etc. The large number of ice themed creatures immediately attacks Zero and beat the ever living life out of him. Zero immediately turned to Strong-Corona to counter the army's of ice creatues and the coldness of the planet, but there are simply way too many of them and coldness was absolutely freezing. But just when all hope was lost for the young warrior, the spirit of Seven's brother and Uncle of Zero appears! Zaji! Zaji, telling Zero not to give up hope and keep on fighting, gives Zero his power to adapt the coldness of any Ice Planets, Snow Biomes, Freezing Oceans, and etc. So tapping into the pool of Dexter Nexus, Zero accesses the power of the Unnamed Prince, transforming into the Ultra Warrior of Ice, Ultraman Zero Ice Luggar! This Connect can be accessed in any form. *'Cold Resistance': With the power of his uncle, Zero is resistant against cold. *'Ice Manipulation': With the power of his uncle, Zero can manipulate ice. Techniques *'Ice Sluggar Weapons': Zero can make a ice duplicate of any Sluggar weapons, they are sharp and strong enough to cut through monster without breaking, though they are still weaker than the originals. *'Shard Blade': Zero can create a blue blade from Noacer Brace that can cut through enemy with ease. *'Ice Defense Barrier': Zero outstretched both of his hands outward in front of him, Zero can create a large shield of ice that can deflect most attack, and any non energy projectile that hits the barrier will stop and freeze in it track. *'Ice Defense Dome': Zero can create a dome version of the Ice Defense Barrier. *'Ice Armor': Zero can create a armor of ice for protection. *'Ice Duplicate': Zero can create ice duplicate of himself for either to dodge, confuse his enemy, out numbered his enemies, and more. His duplicates can move and have the appearance of being real until they are struck and shatter. *'Cross Sluggar Slash': Zero and his duplicates, all armed with Ice Sluggar Weapons dash towards an enemy at high speed slicing their opponent into pieces. *'Ice Mover': Zero can teleport between any reflective objects. *'Mover Punch': A surprise attack where Zero appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a flying kick. *'Mover Kick': A surprise attack where Zero appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a punch. *'Ice Shuriken': An offensive technique where Zero fires a shuriken like projectile. *'Ice Cross': A more powerful version of the Ice Shuriken. *'Ice Wave': Zero a with the swing of his hand, can create a wave of quickly forming ice that covers his opponent in very little time. *'Wide Absolute Zero Burn': Ice Luggar's version of Wide Zero Crack. *'Emerium Shard': Ice Luggar's version of Emerium Slasher. *'Absolute Zero Twin Burner': Ice Luggar's version of Zero Twin Blaster. Reasons for Form *Zaji's appearance is clearly based on Ultraseven. }} - Duo Dexter Linking= Forms Zero accesses when he tests out the power of two Kings at once through the Dexter Nexus. - Super= - Darkness= Zero Alter Darkness When the Eighth King takes full control of Zero's turbulent desires and monstrous rage, his body rots into an unrecognisable black, reflective of his status as a servant of the Overlord of Savagery. How fitting. Techniques *'Absolute Zero Shock': Using four-fifths of the latent energy within the Dexter Nexus, Zero unleashes a jet black cannon with crackling red bolts, that destroys entire universes. *'Darkness Counter': In a suffocating cloud of black, Zero uses his Sluggars to instantly rip open the opponent from the inside-out. *'Zero Twin Shred': Performed in a similar manner to the Zero Twin Blaster. *'Emerium Ripper': A ray of sickening green that can blast holes in entire galaxies. - Shining= - Shining Mystic= Shining Mystic Alter Zero Submitted by: Cdr In a desperate attempt to connect to the Dexter Nexus in his Shining Form, Zero attains the armament Shining Mystic, an all-powerful combination between the Second King and his Shining Form. It has only been used once. Techniques *'Specium Star Driviar': Raising his right hand to the air, Zero gathers his energies into a massive fiery ball of light, which disperses to stop time. He then fires the Specium Emerium Ray. *'Specium Emerium Ray': The Emerium Slasher, fired in a "+" fashion accompanied by Specium particles. Reasons for Form: *Since he can access pretty much all of Orb's Zero or Seven forms, I figured why not do the same for Geed, skipping Solid Burning of course because it would be the same as Nefarious Knuckle. - Shining Shining= Shining Shining Alter Zero Submitted by: Cdr After a battle with an opponent too powerful for Zero to possibly overcome, he recieves help from another Zero from another universe, the ubsurdly powerful Shining Shining Zero. The Powerful Ultra one-shots the enemy, and then grants Zero the ability to call upon a fraction of his power if needed, which would still be enough to wipe out pretty much anything he came up against, I guess. The ultimate evolution of Shining Zero Alter, temporarily used. *'Mystic Gauntlet': He possesses the Mystic Gauntlet from Shining Mystic. *'Noacer Aegis': His Noacer Brace grants him the Aegis which allows him to tranverse universes. *'Sluggar Caliber': From this Sluggar Weapon, he can fire a beam that destroys several universes with ease. Techniques *'Shinium Emerium Crash': Zero Alter's own version of the Shinium Beam, which is enough to wipeout the likes of Arch Belial, Magata no Orochi, Zogu, Desastro, Zaigorg, Godzilla in all incarnations, all the Neo Ultras, Hyper Muteki Ex-aid, Hyper Kabuto, Dark Lugiel, Dark Zagi, Alien Empera, Hyper Zetton, and Gathanothor in one blow, and still destroy two multiverses. *And almost all of Shining Shining Zero's abilities, with the execption of the Optional Omnipotence, and the Overpoweredium Hax Beam. PicsArt_1502287526987.jpg|Shining Shining Zero Alter charging up for the Shinium Emerium Crash. Reasons for Form *I wanted to do this the second you said there would be submissions for this guy, and I just now got permission to do so in teh chat }} }} }} Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Alter Ultras Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parodies Category:CB Parodies Category:Fan Ultras Category:OP Characters